


Scream My Name

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: Nikola lets it slip that the children have complained about Helen being too loud in the bedroom. She takes this as a challenge to control herself. It... doesn't exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Kudos: 15





	Scream My Name

Helen pushed him inside the bedroom, her lips not leaving his as she did so. Her hands grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, causing him to smirk against her mouth.

“Someone's hungry”, Nikola noted when she took a break from kissing him, causing her to glare at him.

“And whose fault is it for that?” she muttered as she pushed him against the wall and her hands began working on his tie. “You just had to wear this suit, didn’t you?”

“What? I thought you liked it,” he said as innocently as he could. It didn’t sound very convincing, but given the fact that her lips were on his neck, sucking on his skin, he supposed he couldn’t be blamed for that.

“I do,” she sighed as she pushed his waistcoat on the floor and began working on the buttons of his shirt. “It’s just that it can get bloody distracting.”

“Really?” he asked, throwing her the same look he had cursed her with in the past two hours, the one that made her feel completely naked in front of him. It made her insides squirm in a delicious way and, what was worse, it distracted the hell out of her.Which was exactly what was happening then, and of course he had to take advantage of that. He grabbed her wrists and rolled over with her, trapping her body between the wall and him.

“You sure it was just the suit that got you distracted?” he whispered against her neck. He lifted her arms, pinning them to the wall with his own, as his tongue flicked over her pulse point.

“Might have had something to do with the bastard that was wearing it as well,” she admitted as a moan escaped her lips.

“God, I love this,” he said as his knee parted her legs and he pushed himself against her.

“What?” she challenged him, but it came out more as a whimper. Of course the bastard was deliciously hard already, she thought. It was the last coherent thought she had before he ripped her shirt apart and his hands found her breasts.

“You,” he replied, his eyes darkening when he saw the black lace of her bra. His thumb passed over her nipple, back and forth, grazing the skin a bit and she pushed herself into his touch, another moan escaping her lips.

“You’re so unhinged when I do this to you,” he said, a devilish grin on his lips. “And the sounds you make whenever I'm inside you? God, I knew I would love making you scream my name, but I never imagined how much.”

“Cocky bastard,” she snapped at him.

“And to think Junior had the nerve to tell me to take it down a notch,” he said just before his mouth found her right breast. His tongue traced the lace pattern on her bra before his lips latched on her nipple and sucked on it, his teeth barely nipping her skin through her bra.

“What?” she said as she pushed him away, ignoring the way her body protested at the sudden lack of contact between them. “Will heard us?”

“Yeah, him and the entire Sanctuary, probably,” he grinned. “So what?”

“I have a reputation, damn it,” she sighed. “You’re such a bad influence.”

“But you love it.”

“You could have told me, you know,” she remarked. “I would have tried to keep quiet.”

“And you would have failed miserably,” he smirked. “Like you could keep quiet when I’m doing this to you.” As if he wanted to prove his point, one of his hands went under her skirt, travelling all the way up her thigh until it reached her underwear. He looked up at her, but her look wasn’t what he had hoped for.

“I bet I can keep quiet if I want to,” Helen challenged, and he smiled despite himself. This, he could work with.

“I’m listening,” he grinned back at her. “What do I get when you lose?”

“If I lose,” she corrected him, “you get me. For a whole day.”

“And I can do whatever I want with you?” The way he licked his lips at that was nothing short of sinful.

“Yes,” she agreed. “And if you lose I can do the same with you.”

“That does sound tempting,” he agreed. “I’ll still have to win, though. I have more interesting ideas than you do.”

“So challenge accepted, then?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” she said, throwing him a devilish grin. “Oh, one more thing. Hands only,” she said, making him freeze on the spot. She got away from under him and sat on her bed, throwing him a challenging look. “Unless you think you can’t handle it?”

“Please, you’re only doing this so you have a chance,” Nikola smirked. “But alright, have it your way,” he agreed. Still, he made no move to join her on the bed. Instead, he sat where he was and finished unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes never leaving here as he did so. When he finished, he folded it neatly and placed it on her bed. Then, he moved to his pants, discarding them on the floor as he stepped out of them. He bent over to pick them up, as slowly as he could, giving her a perfect view of his behind. He turned to face her afterwards, a smile playing on his lips.

“I said hands only,” she said, trying to ignore the way her mouth went dry when she saw him only in his boxers. In a second, he was on top of her, his hands pinning her to the bed.

“I heard you,” he whispered against her neck. “I figured you could use the view, though,” he said as his thumb passed over her lips. “I would give anything to be able to kiss you right now,” he sighed, something in his voice making her insides squirm.

“Are you actually going to do something or-“ her words froze on her lips when his fingers caressed the side of her neck and then went lower on her body, stopping at the band of her bra.

“A little help here?” he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I’d rather not rip it off, I kinda like the way it looks on you.”

At his words, she got up and unclasped her bra, throwing it on the floor.

“I definitely like you more without it, though,” he remarked as he squeezed her breasts, hard. She arched into his touch, giving him better access to her nipples and he rewarded that with another passing of his thumbs over them. Her legs crossed involuntarily at that and she squeezed them, trying to focus on the way her body responded to that, anything to get her a bit of the friction she craved at this point.

Her moves didn’t escape his notice though, and he let his hands trail down her sides, his thumbs light as a feather as they passed over her abdomen. He unzipped her shirt and dragged it down her legs, leaving her only in her underwear. His hands went up her thighs stopping when they reached her underwear. Then, his thumb teased her entrance over the damp fabric, causing it to slide inside her. She was soaking wet at this point and it took all her will to keep herself from moaning as his thumb circled her entrance.

“I love you in lace,” he remarked, his voice so low and seductive that she couldn’t help another wave of wetness pooling between her legs at that. He pushed her in the mattress with his body, his hand still between her legs as his lips went over her neck, not touching, but close enough for her to feel his breath against her skin.

“You know the first thing I'll do to you tomorrow, when I'll have you all to myself?” he asked.

“What?” she asked, panting hard at that. Two of his fingers got past her underwear and got inside her, coating themselves with her juices. Then, they traced a line up to her clit, burning every inch of her skin they came in contact with.

“I’ll bite,” he said, his eyes darkening at that.

“As long as you’re friendly,” she agreed as his fingers got back to her entrance and stood there for a second, as if pondering their next move.

“I can be very friendly when it comes to biting, remember?” he asked, his voice silky, and the way her body reacted at that was totally unfair.

“You do remember,” he smirked as he took his fingers from her legs and sucked them clean of her juices, his eyes now pitch black as he stared at her. “Now, where were we?” he asked as he pushed two fingers back inside her.

“God, yes,” she whispered as quietly as she could as she rode his fingers, her body finally getting the friction it had been yearning for. She could feel the tension building up in the lower part of the abdomen and she knew she wasn’t going to last too much at this rate. Her teeth sank into her lower lip and she bit hard, until she tasted blood, just to keep herself from screaming. In a second, his mouth was over hers and he sucked at her lower lip, cleaning it of the blood.

“I know what you said,” he said before she had the chance to comment at that. “But the way I see it, if you'd rather bleed than scream, then that blood is mine.”

“Fuck you,” she said between her teeth, causing him to smile at her. “That’s also a possibility,” he agreed. “A very tempting one, considering how tight my boxers are at the moment,” he smirked. “Just give up and then I can fuck you properly.”

“Never,” she spat at him but it only seemed to make him more determined. He waited until she was close to the edge and then got his fingers out of her.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” she whimpered, almost pleadingly.

“You are good,” he sighed, his thumb circling lazily against her clit. “I should have known you’re going to be a challenge,” he mused absent-mindedly.

“You know we can also end this with you giving up,” she suggested as she pushed herself into his touch.

“That is an idea,” he agreed. “You know what the problem with that is, though?” he asked as his fingers got inside her again. She opened her legs as if to give him more access, trying her best to ignore the way her clit pulsed against his touch.

“You may be good, but I’m better,” he whispered on a triumphant tone as his fingers picked up the pace. Then, a number of things happened at almost the same time. First, his thumb sent an electric pulse against her clit, causing her nerves to get into overdrive. Then, his fingers found that spot inside her that always made her scream in pleasure. Her walls clenched around his fingers as she arched herself into his touch, the pressure inside her abdomen now unbearable.

“God, Nikola!” she screamed as her body tensed, each trembling of her body being met with another pulse of his electricity inside her.

“Yes?” he asked and she felt the need to punch him seeing how pleased he was. Too bad she had more pressing matters at that point. “Don’t stop,” she said, her tone almost begging at this point, and he listened to her, letting her ride his fingers. The orgasm hit her in waves and let her breathless, her body still shuddering as she cuddled next to him, basking in the afterglow.

“For the record, that was cheating,” she said as soon as she was coherent enough.

“Nope,” he grinned. “You said hands only you didn’t say what I was allowed to do with them.”

“You’re such a bastard sometimes,” she sighed.

“And that is exactly why you love me,” he said, and she had no business giving him such a soft look at that. She did anyway.

“Go to bed,” he grinned. “You’re going to need the rest tomorrow.” He let out a surprised yelp as she straddled him and got him out of his boxers.

“On second thought,” she said, her warmth hovering over his skin before she impaled herself with his throbbing member, “you may have a point. Making you scream could be interesting.” With that, she lowered her body on his, squeezing him between her thighs as her mouth found his neck. Then, she rode him, the movement of her hips driving him crazy. He could feel himself getting closer and closer as he slammed himself inside her, harder each time, the only sounds he could hear being her screams and the wet sound his skin made against hers each time he thrust into her. He clenched his teeth as he sped up the pace, not wanting to come before sending her over the edge again. He barely registered the way his talons grew and sank into the flesh of her back, hard enough to draw blood. She grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the bed as she lowered herself more on him, her heart beating so fast against his chest that he could feel it. Then, she sank her teeth into his neck, biting hard, and he gave up any hope of resisting at that point. He came violently inside her, his whole body shuddering as she rode him, milking him dry, and he lost any ability of forming a coherent sentence at that point. His lips parted, but the only things that came out were a series of moans and her name, repeated over and over again.

“Gods, Helen,” he sighed reverently, her name almost a prayer on his lips. She placed a chaste kiss on his neck, right over the place she had bitten him, a sigh escaping her lips when she saw his skin healing under her eyes. This wasn’t fair, she thought. She got off of him and lay next to him, her fingers tracing soft circles against his chest.

“Now we're even,” she grinned.

“How’s your back?” he asked, worry creeping in his voice just a bit.

“Bleeding, probably,” she shrugged. “I wasn’t exactly paying attention,” she grinned, but he wasn’t listening to her anymore. He forced her to turn around and then his lips were on her back, his tongue flicking over her wounds, and _oh_. That was actually nice, she thought, her body melting under his touches.

“About tomorrow-“ she said.

“Hmmm?” he asked, his lips now hovering over the back of her neck, making her shiver.

“You don’t plan to let me leave the bedroom, do you?”

“I thought about that,” he admitted. “Then again, we could take a shower together. Not to mention the kitchen, and there’s also the idea of taking you in the meeting room, making sure you can never watch that table with a straight face again…”

“I hate you,” she muttered as she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

“But you love what I can do to you,” he grinned as his fingers started massaging her scalp. She was too tired to protest against that, so she just relaxed under his touch and let herself fall asleep in his arms. He did have a point after all – she was going to need the rest.


End file.
